There has been proposed a conventional light emitting device as an LED module, which includes: a substrate; first and second LEDs that are mounted on the substrate and configured to emit respective light of different chromaticity; and lenses for mixing the respective light of the first and second LEDs (JP 2012-174867 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)).
The first LEDs are solid light emitting elements configured to emit white light. The second LEDs are solid light emitting elements configured to emit light bulb color (incandescent color) light.
The lenses are disposed on the substrate and each covers adjoining first and second LEDs. Each lens has a lens body that is shaped like an inverted truncated cone. Two hemispherical hollows are formed in the lens body and individually cover first and second LEDs.
A light fixture with the light emitting device has also been proposed in Document 1.
In the field of LED modules and light fixtures with the same, what is needed is to suppress irregular colors.